robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderhoof
Thunderhoof was a successful crime boss on Cybertron, until Clampdown told the authorities where he was and was arrested and placed in the prison ship Alchemor. He escaped when the ship crashed on earth and has joined Steeljaw's Pack. History Thunderhoof was a successful crime boss on Cybertron, with minions like Scowl and Silverhound. However, after Clampdown alerted the authorities of his activities, he was arrested and placed on the Alchemor. He escaped when the ship crashed on Earth. Aiming to build a space bridge so he could return to Cybertron and retake the reins of his criminal operation, Thunderhoof posed as a local legendary creature, the Kospego and intimidated some humans into becoming his new minions. He provided them with a list of parts he needed for an "altar"- in reality a space bridge. When they proved unable to secure a generator, Thunderhoof took matters into his own hands and broke into a nearby dam. He knocked the sense out of Grimlock and managed to secure the generator. He later returned to his construction site, only to find that Bumblebee and Sideswipe had chased off his workers. After defeating Bumblebee, Thunderhoof found Sideswipe willing to help him, but when the space bridge turned a strange color, he decided the Autobot should go through it first as a test. Instead the two Autobots forced him into the space bridge and he was transported elsewhere. Rather than Cybertron, Thunderhoof found himself still stranded on Earth, elsewhere in the woods. While he was contemplating restarting his criminal empire on Earth, he was approached by Steeljaw who proposed they team up. Steeljaw had Thunderhood scout for a larger base than the Crown River Dam. Evidently, Thunderhoof succeeded as the Decepticons were later holed up in an abandoned factory. When Steeljaw brought Clampdown to join the gang, Thunderhoof recognized him as the snitch who had resulted in the crime boss's arrest. Infuriated, he attacked Clampdown over Steeljaw's protests. As Clampdown fled, he gave chase with the rest of the team chasing them both, until they ended up in a landfill. As the rest of the Decepticons handled the Autobots who had come to capture Clampdown as well, Thunderhoof finally cornered Clampdown in a crater, and in the struggle, the two slammed heads together, rendering them both unconscious and easy arrests. Fortunately for them both, Steeljaw was able to free the whole gang before the Autbots could transport them back to base, and Thunderhoof reluctantly watched as Clampdown was inducted into the gang. Thunderhoof took part in a plan to take over the Autobots' scrapyard, though he was disgruntled at having to play the role of lackey to Steeljaw. After Underbite let the two captive humans escape, he was reluctantly teamed up with Clampdown to look for them. The pair ended up taking a ride down a rollercoaster though they manage to recapture Denny. Once the Autobots regained access to the base, Thunderhoof was defeated by Sideswipe, and later had to flee back to the Decepticon hideout with the rest of the team. Out collecting parts for the device Steeljaw's mysterious friend wanted them to build, Underbite and Thunderhoof happened across Sideswipe and Strongarm, promptly capturing the pair with Fracture's help. Thunderhoof was amused when the "First Decepticon" started torturing Clampdown to make Steeljaw comply with his wishes, and the Decepticons were soon constructing the devices Steeljaw's ally needed. When Bumblebee and Drift arrived, Steeljaw sent Thunderhoof and Underbite to deal with them, and Thunderhoof was able to pin Bumblebee long enough for Megatronus to put in his appearance. He and the other Decepticons were rendered unconscious when Optimus Prime tried to interfere with the arrival. They came around in time to prevent the Autobots getting hold of Megatronus's staff, however when Megatronus turned on Steeljaw, Underbite, Thunderhoof and Clampdown attempted to flee. They ran straight into Team Bee, who took them all out after a brief fight. They were later safely stored in stasis pods. Shortly after the defeat of Megatronus, Thunderhoof was freed from his stasis pod by Steeljaw along with the rest of Steeljaw's team. They set about mining energon, though Thunderhoof wasn't happy with taking instructions from Vehicons. When Team Bee turned up, Thunderhoof gladly took part in the combat until the Vehicons eventually turned on Steeljaw. A bomb hurled by Steve brought the mountain down on Thunderhoof and his fellows, who swiftly found themselves abandoned by Steeljaw and were returned to their stasis pods After Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, he deactivated Thunderhoof's stasis pod, alongside several others, as part of a bid to bolster Glowstrike's forces. When Thunderhoof brought up Steeljaw's past failures at leadership, Steeljaw informed the Decepticons of his alliance with Glowstrike, and gave them coordinates to follow while he remained at the scrapyard. The escapees later reconvened at the wreck of the Alchemor's stern. There, they were inspected by Glowstrike, who seemed pleased by the new cadre of "elite warriors". Thunderhoof gathered with Steeljaw's other followers on the roof of the ship, where he and Clampdown debated staying loyal to Steeljaw. His would-be mutiny was shut down by Steeljaw, who updated his gathered brethren on his plans to overthrow Glowstrike, until she and Saberhorn arrived to talk with Steljaw alone. Thunderhoof was present after the Autobots staged a raid on the Decepticon base. Later, along with Groundpounder, Thunderhoof cornered Grimlock, Strongarm, and Sideswipe in a communications room. While Groundpounder and Grimlock faced off, Thunderhoof gleefully stomped the other two Autobots, until Sideswipe managed to reach the console and create a debilitating high-frequency signal. Groundpounder and Thunderhoof both proved unable to cope with the noise and were knocked unconscious. They were presumably re-frozen after Optimus and Bumblebee detonated a stasis bomb in the ship's ventilation system. Appearance Thunderhoof's robot mode resembles a moose, and his alternate mode is a tractor. Gallery Thunderhoof/Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Antagonists Category:Villains